


Heat

by analog_romeo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Sex Pollen, Trans Male Character, Trans Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best case scenario, he had hives or something.</p>
<p>Worst case scenario, it was something much, much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: INCEST. [If you haven't already gathered.]
> 
> If you're not into that turn back now. If you leave hate comments they'll be deleted.

It first started when they were running away and to the ship. The authorities weren’t very happy to find Rick taking specimens from private property, and were now chasing both of them. Just like always, though, they outran them, huddling into the ship and blasting away.

But it was as they were running that Morty first noticed the itching. It wasn’t violent, wasn’t overwhelming, but it felt like bug bites all over him. It was itching, everywhere, and at first he assumed it was bug bites. Some freaky alien space bugs, that’s what it had to be.

When they’d shuttled in and taken off, he examined his body and found no marks similar to bug bites. There wasn’t really anything at all, but he scratched away at his skin anyway, making note to ask Rick about it later.

He figured he’d just let it slide until they got back to their planet, but then he noticed the heat. It wasn’t much at first, it just felt kind of stuffy.

“Is it hot in here?” he asked.

Rick just looked at him funny. “It’s cold as balls, like usual,”

Maybe he was just getting sick. He didn’t want to attribute it to anything, he probably just caught something from school. Besides, he didn’t want to get himself worried about some kind of alien cancer or shit that he may have picked up. Best case scenario, he had hives or something.

Worst case scenario, it was something much, much worse.

His face was starting to flush red, sweat forming above his brow. “R-rick, are you sure it’s not hot in here?”

“I’m positive, Morty,” he scoffed absentmindedly. Then he looked over at the boy. “Jesus, Morty, are you _okay_?”

“Oh my god, is it that bad?” he cried.

“I don’t even know what _it_ is, just, don’t vomit on me, okay? Hold your water until we get home, we’re almost there,”

He sighed, starting to shake a little. His breathing was ragged and his mouth was dry. Then, without warning, whatever _it_ was fully kicked in.

His knees were shaking, pressed in against each other. He was throbbing between his legs, both inside and out, twitching slightly. “Rick?” he croaked. He pressed his legs together harder, feeling himself gushing into his underwear.

Rick halted suddenly, landing the ship in the middle of nowhere.

“R-... Rick? What’s wrong?”

He stood up quickly, in full-panic mode. “The plants we sampled,”

Morty waited on a response, and in turn Rick pulled a book from a drawer and flipped to a page. “It must’ve contained some kind of sex pollen,” he explained, setting the open book in front of Morty. He studied the page carefully, noting the diagram and the list of symptoms.

“W-w-well… how do you fix it?”

“You can’t, really,” Rick sighed. “It just, just, just, it just kinda wears off.”

Morty swallowed hard and dry. There was really no way out of it besides getting home and jerking off, but he had two major problems with that solution.

One: having a vagina made it complicated for a guy to get himself off. Without being uncomfortable and sick to his stomach, anyway. But that was just a problem he had in general.

Two: he most definitely could not wait that long.

“Morty?”

The boy looked over, face fully red and drenched in sweat. Rick closed his eyes and sighed, for once completely at a loss. “We’re like, twenty minutes from home, alright? Then you can be alone, and do whatever you need,”

Morty nodded, eyes glazed over.

“Can you wait that long for grandpa?”

Without thinking, he leaned across the seats, grabbing Rick by the bottom of his lab coat. “Yes, grandpa Rick,” he moaned.

Rick jerked backwards. “Whoa there, kid,”

Morty nuzzled in closer, resting his red in Rick’s middle.

“M-morty, you said you could wait for me, okay? We’re almost home.”

“And then you can touch me?”

His eyes snapped open. “N-no, no Morty, when we get home you get to be by yourself, s-s-so that you can… so that you can relieve yourself.”

“But you said-”

“Morty, your head’s not screwed on right now, that’s what it sounded like, but that’s not what I said.”

“You said I h-h-had to wait for you,”

“Yes, and y-y-... and you need to wait. We’ll stop at a rest stop or something.”

“But I want you to touch me _now_ ,”

Rick pushed the boy off his lap. “No. You can do whatever to yourself, I don’t care, but not with me.”

Morty’s eyes started to water against his will. He was literally about to start crying, he needed touch so bad, he needed it _now_. He leaned across the seats again, taking his grandpa gently by the wrist.

He tugged on it lightly, looking up into his eyes. “Please, Rick,” he begged, his voice wavering.

Rick’s lip quivered, then he groaned in irritation and turned his head the other direction. “Here,” he surrendered, offering his limp wrist to Morty, who actually started to cry a little.

He pulled it to his lap and set it between his legs, pressing slightly. He moaned so loud and so _filthy_ that Rick winced. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, this wasn’t _right_ , this wasn’t happening.

Morty bucked up a little into Rick’s hand, which he was no longer holding. Rick clenched his eyes closed, swallowed down all his morals, and shuddered, pressing his fingers against Morty’s crotch and running them up and down.

The boy responded with more fucking sinful noises of relief. He grabbed Rick’s wrist again, this time demandingly, shaking hands working at the button on his jeans in almost a panic. He let out a drawn-out, broken sigh as he yanked the zipper down, before pushing his grandpa’s hand down the front of his boxers.

Rick only cringed a little, more at what he was touching than who it belonged too. He knew from the day he came out that Morty was a boy, and that he had a vagina, he just didn’t think he’d ever be so up-close and personal with it.

Morty puffed out little gasps and sighs as Rick’s long, rough fingers ran over his clit and teased at his opening. Rick’s instinct told him not to put anything in there, for Morty’s sake, but the boy in question was thrusting his hips against his fingers for some kind of penetration.

Rick mentally damned himself and prayed to a god he didn’t think existed for forgiveness.

He pushed his ring finger into Morty’s hole and gently thrusted inside him, still rubbing over his clit with two fingers.

“Wh-who-whoa… Rick, _Rick_ ,”

Any last sense of morality he had was gone, and he was hard, with his hand down his grandson’s pants. He met Morty in the middle, pressing in to kiss him hard. It was the younger that shoved his tongue in, pushing back against him, biting at lips and tongue.

He felt Morty clenching around him, moaning loudly against his mouth in a series that ended in a low sob.

There was a long, peaceful silence, where the two of them just sat there. Rick pulled his hand away quickly, but not abruptly, and wiped his fingers off on his pants.

After a few minutes, Morty broke the silence. “I’m so sorry, Rick,”

Rick’s reply was leaning over again, grabbing his grandson’s face in his hands and kissing him passionately. “ _I’m_ sorry,”

Morty’s breath came back up again. “You ha-have nothing t-to be sorry about,” he spat, leaning forward and catching his grandfather’s lips again.

They kissed like that for only a moment before Morty was guiding Rick’s hand to his crotch again. Rick pulled off, getting out of his chair and dropping to his knees in front of Morty. He gasped in harshly, before his grandpa took hold of the waistband of his pants and dragged them down over his thighs, pressing his mouth between his legs.

Morty cried out suddenly, Rick’s mouth wet and warm all around him. Rick gently sucked the boy’s clit into his mouth, tonguing over it expertly. Morty thought he was gonna cry again, gently thrusting his hips up into his grandpa’s face. Rick’s response was pressing his hands against his grandson’s thighs, pushing him down into the seat and holding him there. He brought his mouth lower, licking circles around Morty’s opening, looking up into his eyes for some sort of okay. The boy nodded frantically, and Rick pushed his tongue inside.

The ship filled with a high whine, and Rick was caught a little off-guard when Morty grabbed him by the hair, but nestled into the position. He wasn’t eating him out for too long before he felt Morty squeezing around him again, making those godforsaken sounds and tightening his grip on Rick’s hair. He continued to lick over his fold before withdrawing.

He helped pull Morty’s pants back up, buttoning and zipping them, and tousled his hair. Morty was a sweating, shaking mess, his tired eyes drooping and clothes knotted up. The man pressed a kiss to his grandson’s cheek, sitting in his seat and revving up the ship. It was gonna be a quiet ride home.


End file.
